


Dirigibles and Talking Dogs [podfic]

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies), Up (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Schmoop, less than 30mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell has a test for his dates. He calls it The Mr. Fredrickson Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirigibles and Talking Dogs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirigibles and Talking Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470328) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



  
  


**Duration:** 12mins  
 **Stream:**  
  
 **Download:**[MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/x-over/%5Btoy-story-x-up%5D_dirigibles-and-talking-dogs.mp3) (5MB)  

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pixar ;_; and just about died when I found not only fanfiction, but cute crossover fanfiction! Internet, the gift that keeps on giving ♥
> 
> A huge, huge shout out to paraka for being wonderful and letting a bunch of us (including me!) host things through her. You rock!
> 
> Comments appreciated and loved ♥


End file.
